The New Moon Dance
by HornedHalo
Summary: Kagome convinces InuYasha to go to her school dance, but what happens when Naraku plans to steal the jewel shards, Kagome left with the others? KagomexInuYasha
1. He said YES

Kagome was walking back to her house after school when Erin ran up to her breathless. "Kagome... are you ..." Erin caught her breath then continued "Are you going to the New Moon dance?" "Yeah right, who has time for such a silly thing?" Kagome stopped walking and turned toward Erin "Besides I don't have a date." "What about Hojo?" "I told you I'm not interested in him!" "Then who are you interested in!" "... No one..." "Then ask Hojo." "No! look if I can get a date, on my own, I'll go." Then Kagome ran down the street to her house. She tossed her backpack on the floor next to the well. Then she jumped in, to the other world.

Kagome climbed out of the dirty well and onto the firm ground. She brushed off her skirt and started running toward the village. Just then Inu-Yasha jumped down from the tree limb he had been sitting on. "Ahh!" Kagome jumped "Back so soon?" "Yeah well, I wanted to ask you something..." "Well spit it out!" "Will you go to my school dance with me?" "Feh... who has time for such a stupid thing like that!" "Oh please Inu-Yasha!" "Give me one good reason!" He snarled, "It's on the night of the new moon, so you'll be human, and you cant fight, you'll be too weak." "Feh, I still won't go to your stupid school thing." "I knew you were a jerk!" Kagome yelled at him "What! What did you say!" Inu-Yasha said as he grabbed her shoulder so she was facing him. Just then Kagome started to cry. "Oh... no she's crying, what did I do!" Inu-Yasha thought. "Fine..." Inu-Yasha mumbled "Wha-" "I'll go to your stupid dance, if it makes you happy..." "Oh Inu-Yasha thank you!" Kagome said as she hugged him then ran towards the well and jumped threw.

Two days later, the night before the New Moon dance. Kagome had picked out a pink sparkly dress, "Hey mom!" Kagome shouted from upstairs "Yes?" her mother shouted, "Do you have any of dad's suits left?" "I think so why?" I need em for the dance tomorrow-" Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Kagome, did you get a date yet?" "Yep!" "Really? Who?" "You'll find out at the dance." Kagome hung up the phone. "Here Kagome" Her mother said as she walked in the room with her dad's suit. "Thanks mom, looks his size." "Who's size?" "Inu-Yasha." "Are you sure that's safe? I mean he's a demon, don't you think people will notice his ears?" Her mom said a little worried, but Kagome just sighed "He won't have his dog ears, or claws... or fangs... or white hair..." her mom just looked a little confused but shrugged and walked away. "Oh!" Her mother quickly said "Bed time, it's 11:30. Don't want to be too tired for the dance tomorrow." Then her mom walked down the stairs.

The next morning Kagome woke up to two golden yellow eyes staring at her, she gasped but then realized "INU-YASHA!" Kagome screamed at him "How long have you been here?" "Two minutes! Feh..." He said jumping away from her bed, "I'm ready for your stupid dance" "Alright then, try this suit on and see if it fits." Kagome said picking her dads suit off her chair and tossing it towards Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha walked into the bathroom and tried successfully to put on the pants, but had some trouble with the top. "AGH! Why won't this infernal thing go on! And why is it so itchy!" Kagome heard Inu-Yasha yell "Do you need help in there?" "No! I'm a big boy! I can do it by myself!" he snarled "...so he says..." muttered Kagome. Just then Inu-Yasha walked out of the bathroom dressed and all


	2. Naraku, is here to ruin the day, woohoo

"Wow Inu-Yasha... I've never seen you look so... civilized..." As the hours went on the sky started to darken and Inu-Yasha slowly turned into his human state.

"Who's your date Kagome?" Kagome's mom said as Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked down the stairs. "It's Inu-Yasha." "What happened to his ears? And his white hair?" "He's half human, too-' Kagome glanced down at her watch. "Ohmygosh! We're going to be late!" She yelled as she pulled Inu-Yasha out the door.

Meanwhile, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were just sitting around the old well talking. "I can't believe, Inu-Yasha would go with Kagome to her school dance. He doesn't seem like a reasonable type of guy..." Sango said aloud "Why wouldn't he, Inu-Yasha, has it in for Lady Kagome." Miroku said "But he doesn't act like it." "I guess Inu-Yasha's a little shy of his feelings." Shippo said. Just then a thick breeze of cold wind swept over the three of them. "Something doesn't feel right..." Miroku mumbled. Just then a white figure appeared in front of them. "Naraku!" Sango yelled as she stood up and grabbed her boomerang, Miroku gripped his hand with his wind tunnel. "Your going down." Miroku yelled "Heh heh heh... I don't think so... now that the half breed and that little wench are gone, you can't beet me..." Naraku laughed

Back at the school dance, Kagome's friends were surrounding her and Inu-Yasha. And they were asking a lot of question's like "Are you too dating?" "Were did you meet?" "Did you ever kiss?" "Sorry I doubted you." After Kagome and Inu-Yasha answered all those questions. Erin walked up to Kagome. "Is this the guy you were talking about, the guy whose two timing you!" Erin whispered in her ear.

Later on Kagome finally got Inu-Yasha to dance with her. "See you place your hands on my hips and you move back and forth." "And you find this fun?" "Not really fun... but romantic I guess."

After the song was over Kagome sat down and told Inu-Yasha to go get her some punch, he put up a fight about it, but Kagome's sudden headache made him do it. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked "Something wrong, I left my jewel shards with Sango and the others. What if their in trouble?" Kagome sounded worried. "Well, they can take care of themselves I'm sure, and besides you don't want to ruin your dance, or whatever…" "Your right they can take of themselves." As the dance went on Inu-Yasha heard some pretty weird songs, like this one song that sang 'Shake it like a polaroid picture' "What the hell does that mean?" Inu-Yasha thought

Meanwhile Back with Miroku and the others. "Quick Miroku do something!" Sango yelled "I can't use my wind tunnel, with the venom wasps around!" He yelled, "I'll go get lady Kagome and Inu-Yasha!" Miroku yelled as he jumped through the well that led to Kagome's world. "Ooof!" Miroku hit the cold ground of the well and noticed he had made it through. "Ahh I guess the shards allowed me to pass through time." He said as he held the small bottle of cut pieces of the jewel. Miroku quickly climbed up the rope ladder and walked out of the shrine. He ran over to the house next to it. And knocked on the door. And a lady (Kagome's mom) answered it. "Why hello can I help you?" "Yes kind lady can you tell me where Kagome is?" "Oh yes, her and her date went to the dance at the school just down that road there." She pointed, "Ok thank you!" and Miroku was off.


End file.
